spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheguyethatfelltoEarth/Operation Hercules
Inroduction ––top-secret–– Operation Hercules is a top-secret operation of great priority and therefore mos information is classified. Please note that this information is not to be told to anyone and is shown to you and you only. The threat A few months a go scientists discovered massive objects on the radar of ADS. They calculated the trajectory of these objects and discovered that they were heading straight to HOM ans *SS. It seemed as a swarm of asteroids but due to the high-speed of these objects many considered the possibility of a***n spac******. The solution Needing to assist the threat the government put a new project into build: a giant space cruiser carrying a payload of 24 explosive modules (12 on each side) and a nuclear nose in the case of a necessary kamikaze as a final blow. The MIISD complied in building the spacecraft after the military "requested" it's help. The Hercules After considered calculation and reaserch the MISSD built the necessary parts for the spacecraft which was later named Hercules to be assembled in orbit. After two months since the construction began the Hercules was completed. By now the unidentified object were only ***** NaviComp units away. The ADS had been able to calculate that the objects spaned from 3 to almost 40 meters in diameter. It also calculated that they where ci*** shaped and likely to have travelled millions of kilometers and to have come from a different Solar system. By also calculating their velocity scientists where able to indicate the approximate time when they would hit the HOM: * to * days. The time came when the objects where only **** NaviComp units from earth. Scientists had already lost all signal with the ADS and it was time to send out the Hercules. In the case of signal loss it was agreed that a manned crew of * astronauts and cosmonauts would dock to the Hercules in an Orion module. In order to maximize the safety two escape pods where attached to the Hercules simultaneusly. Then the crew exited HOM's orbit and set a course for ADS as this was the last known location of the objects. The Clash of the Titans Halfway to the ADS the crew incountered interference with HOM and later all signal was lost. It wasn't long before their scanners indicated that they were approaching the objects and before they had a visual. As the got close up they discovered that they were erased and that they were erased. Following the protocol the fired the explosive modules toward the erased. Although the blast seemed to damage them they realised that the erased bearlly took any signs of damage and their speed did not decrease much. On a last attempt to stop the erased the crew decided to set the course of the Hercules toward the erased and escaped via the Orion spacecraft. In order to get away from the blast radius of the nuke they set a course for HOM at full speed. After the explosion the crew's scanners that all traces of the erased were obliterated. After splashing back down on HOM they reported that the erased were destroyed and that HOM was safe. (Note: no photographs of Hercules can be shown as result of their high priority classification.) ––top-secret–– Category:Blog posts